


The Rat

by TrisB



Series: "What If?" Harry Potter AUs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You, me, and the ghost of..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rat

Hogwarts being huge and the Marauder's Map being small, it wasn't hard to miss details sometimes. People going around their business through the castle tended to be less exciting than secret passages, but since the entire holiday had been boring at best, they shrugged and watched. Better spying than pining over the confiscated Firebolt.

"Hold it," said Ron to Harry, who was watching _Hermione Granger_ weave around the library alone. "There's someone else in here."

"Yeah? Who? You, me, and the ghost of..."

 _Peter Pettigrew_ , read a neatly labeled dot a centimeter away from theirs on the map.

Scabbers squeaked.


End file.
